(Untitled) Please help!
by otwamewliart
Summary: Teddy Lupin is an eleven year old in his first year at Hogwarts. There he meets new friends, foes, and has many adventures. AN: Please bear with me...More/better descriptions to come, story ideas encouraged, title needed. Rating may change as story progresses.


**Chapter 1: September First**

Teddy Lupin was not by any means your typical eleven-year-old boy. He was a wizard, about to begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the school that his mother, father, and godfather had all attended when they were his age.

Teddy wasn't even average as far as young wizards went. He was half-werewolf, and also a Metamorphmagus. He had gained both of these rare traits from his parents, whom he had never met. His parents were very brave souls that gave their lives in the Second Battle of Hogwarts, to bring down the most powerful Dark wizard of all time. His very own godfather, Harry Potter, had been the one to finish off Lord Voldemort.

He looked into the mirror and saw that his unkempt hair was an aqua-green color today. Part of being a Metamorphmagus meant that he could change his physical features at will, but most of the time it was subconscious and changed with his mood. Today, he was feeling a bit nervous. The calendar marked this important date, September 1, and in less than three hours he'd be leaving his grandmother's house to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Teddy!" called his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, from downstairs. "Your Uncle Harry is here!" Harry wasn't really his uncle, but he was practically family, being his godfather and all...plus it was easier to call him that anyways. He had promised he would see Teddy off to school, along with Aunt Ginny and his "cousins", because his grandmother couldn't leave the house.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed his trunk that set by the front door. He tried to drag it down the front steps, but it was simply too heavy for him. Harry and Ginny walked up the front walk and chuckled at him, Harry nonchanlantly flicked his wand and the trunk floated itself into the car trunk with ease.

Teddy sighed, "I can't wait til I can do that myself! Cleaning my room would be so much easier."

Ginny chuckled at him again and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, you'll learn that all soon enough. But you won't be if we don't hurry to King's Cross!"

Teddy gasped and ran to the car, and practically vaulted into the back seat.

Andromeda came to the door to greet the Potters. "Hello, dears. How are the children?"

"They're doing just fine. James is still upset that Albus broke his toy broom. They are both going to be great Quidditch players like their father." Ginny smiled.

"Hey, you make one hell of a Seeker as well! You won us the Quidditch Cup once." Harry winked at her.

"That was just luck." She said as she looked down at her shoes, cheeks blushing as bright as her hair.

"Well, then they gained my skill and your _luck,_" he said. "Let's just hope they don't both end up with our love for breaking rules," he winked again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed as Teddy came running back up and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Come on! We're gonna miss the train!" His hair was turning a slight shade of purple now.

"All right! Just give me a moment, why don't you give your grandmother a hug, she's going to miss you, you know."

Teddy gave her a hug, and then ran excitedly back to the sedan.

"Well, Andromeda, we better get going before poor Teddy dies of excitement. Just send us an owl if you need any help," he gave her a meaningful look.

"Will do," she replied, "I sure am going to miss that boy's company, he's so much like his mother." A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"He'll be safe at Hogwarts," Ginny assured her and gave her a hug as well.

Andromeda gave her a doubtful look. She knew Hogwarts was where her daughter had been killed. But deep inside, she knew Ginny was right. Hogwarts, along with the rest of the wizarding world, had been safe for eleven years. Yet she was still blinded by a fear that wouldn't allow her out of her house, the one that had been present since her family was murdered by You-Know-Who and his faithful followers, the Death Eaters.

* * *

So, any thoughts on the first chapter? Sorry it's so short, but I think it's a pretty good intro. I totally feel Teddy on that clean room thing though.

BEFORE ANY OF YOU COMMENT ON THIS: I am fully aware that Teddy isn't really a half-werewolf, but it's MY story and I threw that in there to make the plot a bit more interesting.

I haven't the slightest idea what young male wizards/half-werewolves/Metamorphmagi do at Hogwarts when they're not trying to defeat the most powerful Dark wizard of all time, so if you have any suggestions/plot twist/story ideas, PM me. I am open to all ideas, and I will try to honor them to the best of my ability, I'm mostly just writing this story because my best friend suggested it to ideas will be credited to you.  
P.S. Story title suggestions are also accepted and encouraged, I'm a lazy writer, and I need your help!

Next stop, the Hogwarts Express! Teddy meet new mates...and perhaps some mischief. Stay tuned XD  
Heart, Otwamewliart.


End file.
